True feelings
by KAOSmaster
Summary: This is my second story. Astrid has always loved Hiccup. Ever since she was a little girl. She asks Hiccup if he loves her. Will her love be rejected or accepted? You should know the answer to that. Hiccup finds a whole different side of Astrid after a moment of truth. This is considered my first story cause I deleted the last one and rewriting it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. My first was 'A Viking Life On Berk:Book 1' which is supposed to be a trilogy. This is NOT connected to that story. I just did this for fun. I'd really like if you read that story. You'll be surprised you actually like it! By the way, this totally contains Hiccstrid. This will from Hiccup's POV.**

It was another day in Berk. I was walking to the academy to begin the Dragon Training class. When I arrived, only Astrid was there. I was feeling really nervous. I'm usually never nervous around her but for some reason at that time I was. She hadn't notice me. Suddenly, Toothless pushes me forward which made Astrid realize I was there. "Oh, hey Hiccup. Isn't there suppose to be a class today?""Yea-Yeah. The others are probably late. They'll be here." I said. When the others arrived, class continued as usual. When it was done, I went to work at the forge.

I was working really hard that day because I wanted to finish early. I was supposed to meet Astrid at the cove. It was her idea. I was really excited. When I was done working, I quickly put on Toothless's saddle and flew to the cove. When I arrived, I saw her sitting on a big rock, with Stormfly close-by. When Toothless landed, he walked away alongside Stormfly.

"Hey Astrid. So why did you want me to come here?""I need to ask you something." Her sentence made my heart start pounding for some reason. A question. Why would she make me come all the way to the cove just to ask me a question? It must be something private. Something about us. "What is it?""Hiccup...Do you love me?" Her question made my heart pound harder and faster. "Be honest with me Hiccup. You have never said you loved me or even like me. I need to know.""Why must you know? Its not important or anything.""Its very important to _me. _Please Hiccup. Just tell me.""Is it _really_ that important?""Hiccup, just tell me! I want to know because _I_ love you. I've had this little crush on you since I was a kid. But as the years passed by, I forgot about that little crush. But now I have an even bigger crush on you."

"At first, I thought you loved me back but whenever I kissed you, you just act so normal.""Well that's because I thought we were already in a relationship.""Well the villagers thought I kissed you because you were a kind person and because you did something noble.""Astrid, of course I love you. Ever since my mom introduced me to you. I would always be nervous to meet you when we were young. Now, I love you even more because you're a strong, athletic girl who is really talented and _really_ beautiful. I never thought you really loved me back. I just thought you loved because I defeated the Red Death and became the village hero."

"Hiccup, that's not why I love you. During that flight on Toothless, I felt something in my heart. Then, I saw a whole different side of you that no one knew. You're smart, kind and _really_ cute. You are an amazing viking Hiccup." I really didn't expect her to really love me. She started walking up to me. She put her arms around my neck. She leaned in _really_ closely and kissed me. Somehow, this kiss felt different. It was very passionate. I felt my body grow warm. I put my arms around just before she was about to pull away.

I kissed her back. The kiss lasted very long. When we finally moved away, we felt like an empty space in our hearts was finally filled. The girl that I've loved all my life is now mine. I was the happiest boy on Berk. We flew back home with our dragons side by side. When we landed, we fed our dragons and walked hand in hand to the Mead Hall for dinner. We sat alone sitting next to each other. When we finished our meals, we went to the docks. It was the night of a full moon. It was a beautiful scenery. All the stars were up and shining brightly. Her eyes were shining brightly in the moonlight. We shared another kiss before heading home.

**Did you notice the song title I put in? If you didn't, that's okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up to see Toothless staring at me. "What are you looking at? Come on, lets get going. We don't wanna be late for class." I woke up, took a refreshing shower, put on a fresh pair of clothes and headed for the academy. Like before, Astrid was the only one there. "I told everyone there wasn't a class today.""Why?""Because I want to talk to you alone.""Is this about us?""Yeah. Everything you said yesterday, did you really mean it?""Yes. Every word. Everything I said to you was 100% true." I said. She suddenly rushed towards me and gave me a kiss. A long kiss. A kiss I enjoyed. When we pulled away, I asked, "How about you? Did _you_ really mean everything you said yesterday?""Hiccup, of course I do.""Then I'm just gonna say the three words I've been wanting to say to you for a long time."

"I...love...you." Astrid face was glowing red. Tears were dripping from her eyes. She pulled me into a tight hug which made my body grow warm. Not long after, I returned the embrace. We hesitantly pulled away. "I love you too." Her words were very gentle. This time, I made the first move and kissed her. She blushed. Right after our moment together, we went into the forest. We spent a lot of time talking about our feelings for each other when we were young. We shared many laughs.

It was our moment of truth. I saw a whole different side of her. When she was young she was very different than how she is now. The young Astrid was still inside her. At that moment, I realize that the Astrid we all knew was not all there was to her. I loved both of Astrid's personalities. There is nothing I don't like about her. She is so perfect. She seemed so harmless at the time. When she was young she was always very soft and gentle. She never screamed or punch people on the arm once in a while. But I knew that Astrid was Astrid. Nothing could change that.

We walked back to the village hand in hand. We headed for the Mead Hall as it was already breakfast. When we went in, no one was there. "I guess no one was hungry." I said. The Mead Hall was rarely empty during times like this. It was the place was deserted. We didn't see anyone outside. There were lots of food left untouched. We just took the food and had breakfast. When we went outside I saw my dad on Thornado. "Hey dad, where is everyone?""They all went to dragon island.""Why?""I don't know. All of our dragons urged us to go and I think its because they're laying eggs again. The only dragons that are still here are Toothless and Stormfly. I guess they think you two are more important to them.. I'll see you two later or maybe tomorrow. Who know's how long everyone is going to be there."

"There you are Stoick! Is yer dragon ready?""Yes Gobber. Lets go." Gobber and my dad mounted the Thunderdrum. "See ya!" Gobber said while waving at us as they flew away. We searched the whole island for our dragons. We found them alone together at the cove. We spent a few hours there before heading back home. It felt wierd being the only two people (excluding the dragons) on Berk. What's the point of going to the forge? Going home? I decided to go exploring random islands with Astrid.


	3. Chapter 3

We mounted our dragons and flew to the nearest unexplored island. It seemed totally deserted. I don't think anyone was living there. Not even dragons. We explored the whole island from the skies. It wasn't really that entertaining so we decided to meet up with everyone else on dragon island. When we arrived on dragon island, we saw tons of vikings with their dragons. Monstrous Nightmares, Deadly Nadders, Gronkles, Zipplebacks and even some other dragon species were there. Snotlout and the others were all in one place.

They seemed to be talking about something. Probably about what to name the babies. It was a sight to see. Never have I seen such a huge gathering of vikings AND dragons. It was amazing. I don't know why but Stormfly didn't seem to interested about laying eggs like last time. For Toothless, he could just watch as the other dragons marvel at their eggs, hatched or not.

I could tell that Toothless was feeling unhappy just watching every dragon happy with their offsprings. "Hey Astrid, I don't think Toothless likes being in front of every dragon with their babies. I think its making him feel a little uncomfortable.""Okay. Lets go back.""No, you can stay if you want.""I don't. I wanna be with you." That lit up my face.

We flew back all the way to Berk. We went to my house where we fed our dragons. It was still noon. I thought we should have lunch but I changed my mind. I was doodling in my notebook. I flipped through the pages to find an empty page. "What are you drawing?""Something that is currently stuck in my head." I answered. When I was done, I realize that I just drew Astrid.

She looked as beautiful as usual. "Is that me?" Astrid's voice came from behind. "So I was stuck in your head.""Well, i guess so. You always are. There's never a day that I don't. "Hiccup, you drew me so beautifully.""That's because you are.""No I'm not.""Astrid, don't deny the truth." She leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?""Its Toothless. I just wish there was another Night Fury out there for him. He's closest dragon friend is just Stormfly. He doesn't really do much with the others. Maybe sometimes but not a lot.""Well, he has you and I think its enough for him.""What makes you think having me as a best friend is enough?""Because having you as my boyfriend is enough for me." I was happy to hear her words.

We got a little hungry so we ate some food at the mead hall. Everyone probably won't be back for a while. In the evening, we had a little fun with Toothless and Stormfly. We mostly flew around the island. At night, Astrid slept in my house since her parents are also on Dragon Island. We had dinner, went to the cove for a while then went back to my place. I opened the door to be greeted by Toothless. "Hi bud." I said as I pet his head. "Wait, where's Stormfly?""Wasn't she with Toothless?" I said while pointing to Toothless. He nodded.

Toothless ran to the back of the house. "I think he wants to show us something." I said. We followed him to the back. We were both shocked to see Stormfly and with Nadder eggs. "Oh my god, Stormfly! You're laying eggs...again! Why didn't you stay on Dragon Island with the others?" I was as confused as Astrid was. Why did Stormfly stay with us on Berk? Toothless was sitting down next to the eggs with Stormfly. What was going on?! "Okay, lets just go to sleep. We'll see what happens in the morning.

We went inside and upstairs to my room. "Okay, you sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor.""No, this is your house. You sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. Just give me a blanket.""Well, you're a girl and I don't treat girls that way. Especially you.""Thanks but where am I gonna sleep then? You're to much of a gentleman to just let me sleep on the floor.""Uhh, m-maybe you could...probably sleep on the s-same bed with me if you want." She blushed hearing my suggestion.

But if you don't, you could-""Sure. I'd like that." This time it was my turn to blush. She actually agreed to sleep on the same bed with me. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I lied down on my bed and gestured Astrid to come over to the bed. When she was on the bed, I pulled up the blanket. "Good night Hiccup.""Good night." It was indeed, going to be a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you liked my update. I really appreciate reviews, follows and favorites. I'm not forcing you or anything, I'm suggesting that you should read my first Fanfic. I really want it to be a success. I appreciate anyone who considers to check that out. But if you don't, I don't mind. I'll just be patient.**

**Astrid POV**

I was extremely happy. I felt Hiccup wrap his arms around me which made me even happier and made me smile widely. My body grew warm. Hiccup was so gentle. I put my hand on his. It was hard for me to sleep even though I'm in Hiccup's arms. The butterflies in my stomach made it harder for me to fall asleep. I turned to face Hiccup. His eyes were closed which obviously means he's asleep. I moved in closer to him and put my arms around him.

I can't stop thinking about how I treated him last time. After everything I did to him he still loves me. I felt so bad. I was so mean to him but now look at me. I'm in his arms and I'm totally in love with him. He is such an amazing person. I moved in closer to him and put my arms around him. I really wanted to kiss him like crazy but he'll think I'm 'violating' him.

**Hiccup POV**

I couldn't sleep despite having Astrid in my arms. I just kept my eyes closed, hoping I would fall asleep but the butterflies in my stomach made it really hard. After a while, I can feel Astrid's hand on top of mind. Then, after that I swear I could feel her turn around and put her arms around me. I wanted to see the current situation. I opened my to see Astrid's ocean blue eyes staring into mine.

"Astrid, why are you awake?""I can't sleep.""Me too.""So, now what? Just close our eyes and wait until we fall asleep?" I chuckled at her sarcasm. After a moment of silence, Astrid gave me a kiss. I kissed her back without hesitation. We went a little crazy with the kissing but not _too_ crazy. It was then, we could finally sleep peacefully. That was an amazing night for me. My first time sleeping with Astrid Hofferson. The girl I love.

**my POV**

"I wonder what Hiccup and Astrid are doing. They're probably on the same bed right now, asleep in each other's arm." Stoick thought to himself. Apparently, what Stoick thought was true. He was sitting at the beach with with dragon who was already asleep. "What are yer still doing her?""Nice to see you too Gobber. I'm just wondering what Hiccup is doing."

"I'm pretty sure he's asleep.""I know, but with who? If you know what I mean.""Now why would Toothless sleep on the bed with Hiccup?""Gobber, I'm talking about Astrid. I'm very sure Hiccup likes that girl. I remember his mother telling me that.""Well don't worry about the two lovebirds. On a totally different topic, should I get my own dragon?""Well, I don't see why not? Almost everyone on Berk has one.""Well, What dragon should I have?""Didn't you train that Boneknapper you brought to Berk with some other Boneknappers? ""It flew away to Thor knows where."

Their little chat went on until late night. They finally decided it was time to get some rest and went back to where everyone was at. Stoick couldn't help the fact that Hiccup might be doing something with Astrid but Stoick knew his son well enough to know he wouldn't do something irresponsible like that. He fell asleep quite quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with an update. Special thanks to Berk's Warrior and those who followed, favorite and reviewed. I would still like those who followed and/or read this check out my first fanfic. I appreciate anyone who does. This is chapter 5 for you guys. Again, thank you very much for reading.  
-KAOSmaster  
**

* * *

**Okay, so that was the Author's note. Now we're going back to Hiccup's POV as usual.**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I found myself staring at Astrid's face. She was beautiful. Not like she never is. I didn't want to wake her so i went back to sleep. After a while, I could feel Astrid move which of course, meant she was awake. "Hiccup?""Yes. I'm Hiccup." I answered sarcastically. "Ha ha. Very funny." She stood up and said, "I'm gonna take a shower. Don't peek!""I won't. I'll check up on our dragons." I said.

I went to the back of the house. I saw Toothless cuddling up next to Stormfly. '_Wow, a Night Fury and a Deadly Nadder. That's something you don't see everyday. That is just...wrong. Really Toothless? Really? Is that really necessary?_' I said in my mind_._

I walked over to them to check on the eggs. They haven't exploded. I wondered how the dragons layed eggs without mates last time. I just probably didn't notice their mates. Just maybe. _maybe. _I woke up Toothless with a few pets on his head. "Hey bud. Rise and shine lover boy. You are really naughty." I said. Toothless stared at Stormfly for a while who was still sleeping. Then, he looked back at me and walked away with his head down. I ran over to him and said, "Hey, where are you going bud? What's wrong?" I asked. Toothless looked at Stormfly then back at me.

"Toothless, I never said you couldn't. I was just playing around. Go ahead." Toothless's ear went up and his eyes widened. He licked me on the face and ran to Stormfly. "Oh Toothless. So playful." I said to myself. I walked back to the front of the house. I went in and took a mug and poured water into it. I poured water into another mug for Astrid. I went upstairs and placed the mugs on my drawing table. I sat down, took a piece of paper and started doodling.

The doodle ended up being a drawing of Toothless and Stormfly. I really didn't expect that from Toothless. There's a big difference between them but they're...I don't want to say it. I guess they're just like me and Astrid. I kept doodling random pictures of Toothless and Stormfly. I finally stopped when I heard the door open.

It was Astrid. She walked up the stairs and said, "Okay Hiccup, its your turn.""Okay." I took a quick shower and came back to the house. "Hey Astrid. I have to tell you something.""What?""I think our dragons are in some sort of relationship. I saw Toothless Cuddling like, really close to Stormfly. I have a theory, but I'm not fully sure yet.""Well, maybe they're just really close friends.""What if they're not just friends? Huh, huh?""Oh, shut up.""Come on! You never know, okay!""Hiccup, we haven't taken breakfast yet.""Okay. Lets just go to the Mead Hall.""Uh uh, no. We're gonna catch and cook our fish." I just nodded to the idea.

We went to the back of the house. The dragons were already awake. We mounted them and went out to sea to catch some fish. We cooked them and ate them. The dragons ate most of the food. "Hey, why don't we check up on the others on Dragon Island.""Sure." We mounted our dragons and headed for Dragon Island.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Storygirl1997. You said you think you know what Hiccup's theory is. PM me what it is and I'll tell you if its right. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite. I bring you chapter 6.**

We didn't forget about the eggs. We brought them along with us. We put them in a bag. I just can't stop thinking about my theory. My hybrid theory. I maybe wrong but I just can't get that thought out of my mind. The thought faded away went I saw Astrid. She is my solution to everything. She is my girl. She is my life. I don't know what I'll do without her. If anything bad happened to her, I would flip out.

When we arrived on Dragon Island, everyone was awake. Everything just seemed so different. Its like we never left Berk. Everyone was with their dragons. Dragon Island isn't like it used to be. The sun shined on the island brightly. It looked like a peaceful island. Last time, dragon Island was surrounded by the mist but now its gone. Its seems like a great place to be. The atmosphere was so different from last time. I expected myself to recall my battle with the Red Death but I didn't.

We searched for our friends. We found them at the exact same spot they were at the last time we went there. My dad and Gobber were also there. "Hey guys. We're here." I said. "Hiccup! Astrid! You're both here! What did you do? Did you-" Snotlout was cut off by Astrid with a hard punch on his arm. "Ouch! I was just kidding. Relax." Snotlout said. "So what _did_ you two do while we were all here?" Fishlegs asked. "Well," My face was quite red already. "We, flew around with our dragons. ate some stuff. Slept.""Together?" Stoick asked. Man, I really wish my dad didn't ask that.

"Uh, yeah, Sorta.""What do you mean, 'Sorta'?" Ruffnut cut in. I realized that Astrid was blushing hard and was looking down. "Well, we were, on...the s-same b-bed. BUT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!""Okay. We weren't gonna ask that. Well, Snotlout mentioned it a little just now but who cares what he says." Tuffnut said. "Well _Some _of us wanted to know." I said and looked at my dad followed by everyone else.

"Well, I was just making sure that Hiccup doesn't, you know.""Okay can we please stop talking about this now?" Astrid said. "Yeah, lets just talk about our dragons and our eggs.""OH! Speaking of eggs, take a look at these." I took the bag of eggs and showed it to everyone. We all made a circle around the eggs I put in the center.

"Who's eggs are those?" Fishlegs asked with a confused face. "They're Stormfly's." Astrid said. "Are you sure cause they don't look like Nadder eggs. It looks a bit like a Nadder eggs but not fully.""How do you know?" I asked. "Well, I've seen the eggs that the other Nadders layed and they don't look the same." The thought of the 'Hybrid Theory' was back. I'm 90% positive that my theory is correct after what Fishlegs just said.

We were on Dragon Island for quite a while. We there until night time. We decided to stay for dinner since there's no food left on Berk. Any leftovers were probably spoiled. After dinner, everyone was talking about the eggs their dragons layed and the ones that hatched. "Astrid, can I talk to you? In private?" Astrid nodded and we left without the others noticing.

"Astrid, about Stormfly's eggs.""What about them?""Is there any chance that...

**Well I'm ending it here. It's not that I'm out of ideas. Believe me, I'm loaded right now. I just want to give that sense of anticipation. And also, I'm waiting for Storygirl's PM. Did you notice my Linkin Park reference? BTW, Hybrid has a meaning. Again, please check out my first fanfic and at least review it. I don't want to sound desperate but, please. This is KAOSmaster, signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Astrid, about Stormfly's eggs,""What about them?""Is there any chance that Toothless and Stormfly might have mated and those eggs aren't just Stormfly's?""Wait, you're saying a Night Fury and a Deadly Nadder could have mated and that they might have produced a hybrid?""Yeah, that is exactly what I'm saying." We were silent for a moment until Toothless and Stormfly found us with the eggs in the bag on Toothless's back.

We stared at our dragons. Toothless made a confused look. "Look, bud. I know you might have feelings for Stormfly. Oh man, what am I saying. This feels so wierd. I know you do but you two can't be together." It was Astrid's turn to talk to Stormfly. "Hey, girl. I'm sorry but you can;t be with Toothless. I know you like him but you just can't mess with nature.""Really, you're bringing nature into this?""Shhh! Stormfly, you just can't." It was my turn to talk to Toothless again. "I'm really sorry bud but you can't be with Stormfly and you're gonna have to bail the eggs."

Toothless's eyes widened and his ears shot up. He quickly went closer to Stormfly and made that puppy face thing that really irritates me. "I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to take those eggs." Toothless's teeth popped out and he threatened. Astrid tried to take the eggs from Toothless's back while he was focused on Hiccup. Just before Astrid could actually reach it, Toothless clawed her face. "AH!" Astrid cried. "ASTRID!" I quickly ran over to her. There was a claw mark on her left cheek. Toothless was really being protective.

"Toothless! Bad dragon!" That didn't help at all. Toothless roared at me. He never roars at me. I knew Toothless wanted to fly away with Stormfly back to Berk. "Astrid, I think we should just let this slide and we should just go with it. I really want our dragons to be happy and Toothless just wants to be with Stormfly. He's being like me." Astrid nodded, still in pain. "Okay bud, I'm sorry. We'll just fly back to Berk and we'll raise your hybrids together." Toothless face lit up and his teeth sinked back in. Without informing the others, we flew back to Berk. We landed in front of my house. "Wait here, I'll go get something for that scar" I said.

**Astrid POV**

Hiccup was so sweet. He actually cares about me. I was about to stop him but he rushed into his house. I looked over to Stormfly. She was cuddling with Toothless. I wondered how the hybrids would look like. They would probably look adorable. I can't wait until they hatch. After what was only 2 minutes, Hiccup stormed out of the house with something in his hands. "Oh man, that looks really bad. I'm so sorry about Toothless" Hiccup took out a wet cloth at treated my wounds. He was very gentle. His face filled with concern.

I never knew he cared so much. "Hiccup, I think that's enough.""Are you sure? I really want you to be okay.""I am. Its not that bad. Really.""Sorry. Its just that, I want to be the one who protects you. I love you Astrid and I don't want you to get hurt." His words were so sweet and gentle. Before I knew it, our lips met. It felt good. All the pain seemed to fade away.

**Hiccup POV**

Our kissed was interrupted by Toothless's groan. "What are you looking at? I'm not the one who mated a Deadly Nadder even though I clearly know I'm a Night Fury." I said sarcastically. Toothless pounced on me and licked me on the face. Toothless looked over to Astrid and pounced on her. Toothless licked her wound. "I guess that's his way of saying sorry.""Well then I forgive you." Astrid said as Toothless backed away. "Its getting late and I think we all need some sleep.""I agree." Toothless and Stormfly went to the back with their eggs while Astrid and I went upstairs. We slept on the same bed again. We both said good night and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello once again to those who still read my story. Let me just point out that this is becoming not only a Hiccstrid story but also a ToothlessxStormfly story. It seems totally unnecessary but it just came to me.**

I woke up quite early the next morning but the sun was already up. I loved the smell of Astrid's hair. "Good morning Astrid.""(yawn) Good morning Hiccup.""You...wanna get up now or do you wanna stay like this for a little longer?""Lets just stay like this for a little while longer." Astrid said. We finally got up half an hour later. We went to the back to check up on our dragons and their eggs. Toothless and Stormfly looked like they were in a really comfortable position. "I don't think we should wake them up just yet." Astrid whispered. "Yeah. Lets just wait them out. We better catch ourselves some fish and some for Toothless and Stormfly."

**Stoick POV**

No one was awake yet. The teenagers are still asleep with their dragons. I was supposed to help Gobber find a dragon for him. "Good morning Gobber.""Ah, Stoick. You're here. Now lets find me a dragon!""Are you sure you don't know where that Boneknapper went?""I'm very sure. I saw it with my own eyes.""Wait, didn't you learn that call you talked to me about last time? The one that you learned with Hiccup.""Oh yeah! I totally forgot. I'm gonna try it." When Gobber made the call, it woke everyone on the island. It was worse than a Thunderdrum's roar.

A few moments later, we heard the Boneknapper's roar. "Hey! There's my dragon!""Well Gobber, you've got your dragon back." The Boneknapper landed right in front of us. Gobber started scratching its chin. "Gobber, have you named it?""First of all, I think its a 'he'. Second, I have no idea. But I'll think about it." The thought of Hiccup cam in my mind again. What could he be doing. I kept telling myself to stop worrying. But how could I not be worried? Last night, he left without even telling us. The thought soon faded away when Spitelout called my name and said it was time for breakfast.

**Hiccup POV**

We came back with two full baskets of fish. "This should be enough." We brought the baskets inside the house and went to the back to check on the dragons. We could here tiny squawks. We were surprised to see all the eggs have hatched. For some reason, they didn't explode. The eggs just cracked with some magma spills. The hybrids look alike, half Nadder, half Night Fury. It stands on four feet like a Night Fury. Its torso is mostly like the Night Fury's torso with the spikes on the back. The back is pointing upwards a bit like the top of a hill due to the spine.

Its tail is exactly like a Nadder's tail but it still has the tail fin. Its wing has the looks of a Nadder's wings but its structure is more to the Night Fury's. Its head is mostly like a Night Fury's head but it has that horn on top of its nose. Its teeth are like a Nadder's teeth but not fully. The horn isn't curved. Instead its straight and not too long. The horn and spikes are quite red and its skin is black. Its quite scaly like a Night Fury.

"Awwww! They're so adorable!" Astrid said. The words I never thought would say. 'Awwww' and 'adorable'. Its just something rare. Her tone was not like her usual tone. The baby dragon walked slowly toward Astrid who was smiling widely and on her knees. The hybrid came closer to Astrid and let out a small squawk. It came even closer and nuzzled her. Astrid picked the baby dragon up and held it in her arms.

I crouched down next to Astrid, looking at the dragon in her arms. The dragon moved up her arms and crawled onto her shoulder. Toothless was nudging his 'children' to come closer to us. One of them ran over to me and started climbing on me. I laughed as it tickled me. I fell down and the dragon licked my face. It felt exactly like how Toothless licks me. The offsprings of two dragon species weren't as bad as I thought they would be.

**A/N- Sorry if this chapter is a little shitty compared to the previous chapters. It was hard writing this chapter. I had to think hard on how the hybrids would look like and it was hard to put it into words once I've got the picture in my mind. Anyways, I hope you keep on reading this. This is KAOSmaster, signing off. I accedentally added the wrong chapter last time so I corrected it. Sorry.**


	9. Author's note

**A/N- Hello to those who still actually read my crap. First of all, I don't think I'm that good at writing and a I was thinking that I should just stop writing but since you guys review, follow and favorite I'm gonna try my best. Now, I'm horrible at naming things. Seriously. There's proof I'm a horrible writer. So I'm willing to take suggestions while I force my brain to push over the limit. Thank you everyone, seriously. I never thought I would make it this far. I'm gonna cry!(NAH!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope the names that I give the dragons are good enough. Damn, naming is hard. That's where I suck. Oh, and I took some of your suggestions that were in the reviews and the ones that were sent to me. Thanks to those who came up with them.**

"Okay, there are five baby dragons here. They're gonna need names." I said while scratching my head. "Do you have any suggestions?" I asked. "I'll need some time to think. I'm not that creative." Astrid replied. We went back inside. After a awhile, I finally had a name to give to one of them. But first, I need to confirm their genders.

We brought our dragons and their babies to the academy. "Okay, so first, lets see which ones are males." I said. Toothless nudged three baby dragons, telling them to move forward. "Okay, three male hybrids. Alright, first of all, I'm gonna call you," I said as I pointed my finger at the dragon in the middle, "Stormless." I said. "Stormless? You just put in 'Storm' from Stormfly and 'less' from Toothless." Astrid said. "Well, that was the best I could come up with. Do you have any bright ideas?" I said sarcastically.

"Well I have one." Astrid replied. "Then please, tell me." I answered back. It took her a minute to finally open her mouth. "I was thinking of Nightspike!" Astrid said. "Nightspike?" I asked curiously. "Yeah. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She said. "Well, it does sound nice. So that's two down and three more to go and still one male." We took some time to think.

Astrid broke the silence with her suggestion. "I've got another one!" Astrid said enthusiastically. "What?" I asked. "Shadowfly!" She said. "Is that for the last boy dragon or one of the girls over there?" I said as I pointed my finger at the two female baby dragons. "The male one of course. Oh, I have another one for one of the females." Astrid said. "Well I'd love to hear it." I said. "Sapphire." She said pointing to the baby dragon that was staring at us. Its eyes were sapphire. "Okay, you've come up with three good names already and you said you're not creative." I said with a smile.

It was finally my turn to come up with a name. It wasn't easy. The last dragon for us to name was twitching a bit. Suddenly, it sneezed so powerfully thatshe flew across the room. That gave me an idea. "How about Havocfire!" I said. "Well that sounds good enough." Astrid said. It was still morning. From the position of the sun, It was probably close to noon.

We decided to have lunch with some spare fish. I told Astrid that we should show the others the hybrids. After lunch, We flew to Dragon Island. The hybrids were already able to fly. Their wing were broad and strong enough to let them fly already. They flew closely to us. When we arrived on the island, we landed near the teens. "Hey guys! The eggs hatched!" I blurted out. "Whoa! Really?! I wanna see!" Fishlegs said.

I moved away to reveal the babies. "Whoa!" They all said in unison. The babies were quite nervous but Nightspike jumped onto Snotlout. "Ahhh! Oh wow, this feels quite nice!" Snotlout said. They seemed so amazed to see hybrids. I can't blame them. This kind of thing happens extremely rarely. We all played around with the babies all day. Suddenly, We heard a familiar roar that sounds like a Boneknapper's roar. We saw Gobber on top of it. We all were shocked to see that Gobber found his dragon again.

**Hey guys! I finally updated. I couldn't end it nicely because I was in a hurry. By the way, I deleted my first fanfic. I'm gonna rewrite it and make it better. This KAOSmaster, signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Special thanks to Kopa_4_ever who happens to be my classmate. He is a great friend and truly an amazing writer. I can't thank him enough. And I didn't forget about all of those who still read this and reviewed, followed and favorite. I just appreciate you people so much. You people are the ones who made this story. Without you I wouldn't be where I am right now.**

"Hi there!" Gobber shouted to us. He landed a few feet away from us. "Gobber! You found your dragon!" I said. "Yep. Your dad did most of the work." Gobber said. "By the way, where is my dad?" I asked. "He went back to Berk looking for you. Don't worry, he'll be back." Gobber said. "So did you name it?" Astrid said. "Yes!" Gobber replied, "I'm calling it Screecher! It's his favorite thing to do! Making screeching noises." He replied.

We spent a few hours playing around with the babies while Gobber just did some things with his dragon. By the time my dad got here it was already evening. He made his way to where we were. "Hiccup! You're here!" He said. "Yeah, we're here." I said. "But why?" He asked.

"Oh! We just wanted to show the others Toothless and Stormfly's babies." I replied. "Wait, are you saying a Night Fury and Deadly Nadder mated?" He asked. "Well, yeah. Just take a look at them. They don't bite and they are literally the cutest things ever." I said. I revealed the babies all together. They were staring at my dad curiously. "Why are they looking at me like that?" My dad asked. "They haven't seen you before. Don't worry, they are really friendly." I said to reassure him.

Sapphire moved in slowly to him. It came closer and closer until it was only one step closer to my dad. It ran up my dad. "Whoa! what is it doing?!" My dad shouted. He almost fell but Toothless caught him. Sapphire went up to his right shoulder. "Oooh, oh this feels quite nice." He said. Sapphire glided down to his siblings.

It was close to night time. "Look, dad, Its getting pretty late and we should probably get back to Berk. My dad nodded and we flew back with the babies. When we landed on Berk, Astrid gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran all the way back to the house. I felt my body grow warm. Its been quite a while since she kissed me and that felt nice. I walked back home with the dragons.

"So, do you guys wanna sleep inside for the night?" I asked. Stormless flapped its wing. "I'll take that as a yes." I said. When I opened the door, all of the hybrids stormed in the house and went upstairs. "Ah!" Astrid screamed. I quickly ran upstairs, leaving Toothless and Stormfly outside. "Astrid!" The baby dragons were harassing Astrid.

"Bad dragons! None of you are going to sleep inside!" I screamed out. All of them lowered their ears. I could tell they were sad. They went outside to their parents. I went down to talk to them for a while. "Look, guys, I'm sorry but if you can't behave yourselves you can't sleep inside. Sorry. You guys are gonna sleep outside with you parents." I said. "You guys sleep soundly." I said to Toothless and Stormfly.

I ran upstairs to Astrid. "I'm so sorry Astrid." I said. "That's okay. It was nothing. You didn't have to send them outside. You should've just let them stay." Astrid said. "I was just thinking about you." I said. "That's sweet of you Hiccup. C'mon, lets go to sleep." She said. I laid down on the bed followed by Astrid. I put my arms around her. I could feel her body grow warm and so did mine.

**I just wanna say something to Kopa_4_Ever. PUKIMAK KAU BABI SETAN BINTI BABI ADAM A DAKI! SIME DARBY!  
Okay, now I just wanna say thank you to you all and did you realize the song title I put in? Its by Linkin Park. This is KAOSmaster, signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOOOOO! Hello once again. So I updated. hooray hooray. I'll try to update more constantly. Thanks guys, so much.**

I woke up due to heavy knocks on the door. "Ugh, that must be those babies." I moaned. I slowly went out of bed, making sure Astrid doesn't wake up. I walked downstairs to attend to the babies. I opened the door to see Havocfire. She was sitting down right in front of me. "Hey, what are you doing here? Is everyone else awake?" I asked the little dragon. She shook her head. "Well, you hungry?" I asked. Havocfire nodded. "Well, you have to wait until everyone else wakes up." I said. Havocfire started to nuzzle my leg. I picked her up and held her in my arms. I went upstairs.

I sat down on the bed next to Astrid. Havocfire jumped out of my arms and onto Astrid causing her to wake up. "Ah!" Astrid screamed. Havocfire started licking Astrid's face. Astrid let out a few chuckles. "Okay, which one are you again?" She asked. Havocfire made a cute little face. "Havocfire, right?" She answered. "Yep. That's Havocfire." I said. Havocfire started nuzzling Astrid. Havocfire rested on Astrid's chest.

I couldn't move my head. My eyes were stuck on Astrid. She was so beautiful. Astrid got up with the sleeping dragon in her arms. We walked out to the back of the house. All the dragons were awake. "Hey there bud." I said as I pet Toothless's head. "Hey girl. Did you have a great night." Astrid said as she scratched Stormfly, with Havocfire still in her arms.

We took some time at the back of the house before we went back inside. "Hey Astrid, do you still remember that favor you asked me when we were kids?" I asked her. "What favor?" She asked. "Well, you wanted me to promise you that I'll never leave your side." I said. "Oh my god, I can't believe you still remember that." She said. "Well, now I'm gonna do that. I promise that I will never leave your side and that's a promise that I am never going to break. I swear to Thor I won't." I said. Astrid walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. It wasn't long until I kissed her back and hugged her. She returned the embrace.

It took us half an hour to break it off. "I'm serious Astrid. I'm never leaving your side. But on one condition." I said. "What?" She asked. "You, promise me that you never leave _my _side and will always love me." I answered her. She gave me another kiss on the lips. "I promise." She said. We shared a very long and passionate kiss. It felt like hours before we broke off.

I could hear Toothless roar outside the house. I opened the door and saw the whole family playing around. It was nice to see that the dragons were happy. Especially Toothless. He finally has a family of his own. He's not alone anymore. "Hey guys! Lets go and see the others on Dragon Island!" I shouted out to them. They all walked up to us. I put on Toothless's saddle and we made our way to Dragon Island.

**Astrid POV**

I still can't believe Hiccup actually remembered that favor. And he is willing to stay by my side for the rest of his life. He is the sweetest boy ever. And Tothless is finally happy and so I Stormfly. I'm actually quite happy that they mated. I really love the babies. I don't think they're not well-behaved. They're still babies and young-lings always like to play around. But I have this sinking feeling that someone will try to take them away and use them.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if my recent updates aren't quite as good as my early chapters. I don't know what to write. I have the idea but don't know how to make the sentences. Anyways, I hope you like it. This is KAOSmaster, signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I have updated this story with this chapter. I hope you like. Some of you probably bailed on this story but I don't mind. I understand why.**

When we arrived on Dragon Island, everyone was packing their stuff. I found my dad and Gobber with the other teens. We landed near the group. we dismounted our dragons and walked over to them. "Hey dad, why is everyone packing up their stuff?" I asked. "Well, its about time we go back to Berk with the newly hatched babies. You people are going to be very busy for the next several days." He said. "With what?" I asked curiously. "You are all going to be training the new dragons. You _are_ Berk's dragon trainers. This is why I gave you the academy." He said.

Snotlout and the twins sighed. Fishlegs seemed eager to train new dragons. I wasn't too excited and Astrid surely wasn't too enthusiastic about it either. While everyone was busy packing their things, I was off looking for Astrid. I left Toothless and his 'family' with the others. It took me hours to find her. I found Astrid at the beach. She was just sitting there, alone. I walked up to her and asked, "What are you doing here?""I was thinking...what if someone comes for the babies. And I specifically mean Alvin. What if he finds out about the hybrids and decides to take them and train them." She answered.

"And now that everyone is going back to Berk and we have to train dragons, we won't have any time to be alone together anymore. I liked being with you for the past few days. It was great." She said. "Astrid, just because everyone is gonna be back on Berk and we have to train more dragons doesn't mean we can't be alone together anymore. I'll find time for us. Just don't worry." I said to reassure her. "Thanks Hiccup. But what about the Toothless and Stormfly's 'kids'? I don't want anything bad to happen to them either." She said.

She sat down and I sat down next to her. "Don't worry about it. As long as I'm still alive, nothing bad is going to happen to them." I said. She wrapped her arms around my left arm and leaned her head on my shoulder. I leaned on her head. We were there for quite a long time. We were there until sunset. The view was amazing. Suddenly, we heard Toothless roar. We broke out of the position and stood up. Toothless roared again and this time it was louder. Then, we saw Stormfly fly down towards us. She landed right in front of us, followed by her 'kids'. Toothless jumped down the cliff Stormfly came from.

We laughed a little seeing Toothless totally crashing into into the water behind us. The baby dragons ran towards their 'father' who was soaking wet. Stormfly walked over to her mate and nuzzled him. They all played around in the water for about an hour. By the time they were done, it was already dark. I could hear my dad shouting out my name. "C'mon guys, I think Its time to go home." I said. The little hybrids cheered. We flew back to the usual spot. "What is it that?" I asked. "Its time we leave." He said. Everyone were already on their dragons and so were the teens. My dad, me, Astrid and the hybrids took the lead with everyone else behind us. There were so many vikings on dragons. This was something truly remarkable and rarely seen. It really was an awesome sight to see.

**Okay, this is the best I can do for now. I need to think of more things to write. Like what words to use and how to make it longer. This is KAOSmaster, signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back with another update! I know its been shitty so far but I'll try my best to make it better. Reviews are highly appreciated. Oh, and Ferdoos, thanks for staying :)**

When we landed on Berk, everyone headed straight for the Mead Hall. My father stood up on the huge fireplace in the center of the room to make a speech. "Everyone gather around. Now, we all know the number of dragons on the island has increased and its my son's job, along with his friends and his...special friend to train them." I blushed a little and so did Astrid. "But in order to accomplish that they will need all of the people who hasn't own a dragon yet to form a bond of trust with a dragon of their choosing. You will begin tomorrow morning. That is all." After he was done, everyone left.

I walked up to my dad and said, "Was it really necessary to say 'Special Friend'?""Well, she is your girlfriend, isn't she?" He said. "I don't know, ask her.""Yes, I am." A voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw Astrid who grinning. Hearing her words caused me to smile widely. "You two are gonna have a lot work to do tomorrow and for the days to come so you better spend the whole day together." He said before walking away. "So, do you want to go somewhere?" I asked.

"How about the cove? Its been a long time since we've been there." She said. "The cove it is." I said.

We went outside and ran straight for the cove. When we reached the cove, we fell of the cliff and I was on top of Astrid. We were breathing heavily and I could feel my heart pounding quickly. I leaned in slowly until our heads were only a centimeter apart. Astrid put her arms around my neck and pulled me in and our lips met. She pushed me aside and went on top of me. "So is this how we're gonna spend the rest of the day?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." I replied and we continued what we were doing. It was going on for around two or three hours before we stopped. We stood up and brushed off the dirt on our clothes. Suddenly, Toothless fell of the cliff and again, landed in the water. Stormfly and the five hybrids glided down towards Toothless. They played around in the water for a while.

"Hey guys." I said. They stopped what they were doing and looked over at me. "Wanna go for a ride?" I said. Toothless quickly went out of the lake and ran to me and pounced on me. "Okay, okay, lets go." I mounted Toothless and Astrid mounted Stormfly. Stormless, Shadowfly, Nightspike, Sapphire and Havocfire spread out their wings. We all took off and made a few round around Berk. When we came back to the village, it was almost night time.

We went back to my house and fed our dragons. "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow. And no time for...us." Astrid said. "Hey, I said I'll find time for 'us'. I promise." I said. Astrid gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to her house. I went inside and saw my dad sitting down on his chair. "Hiccup. Do you want Astrid to sleep here tonight?" He asked. My eyes lit up. "Yes! Yes, I do. Wait, you allow it?" I said.

"Well, she _is_ your girlfriend. Heck, she she can sleep here anytime. I allow it." He said. "Thank you so much dad! I really appreciate it." I said. We were in an awkward moment of silence. "Well, what are you still doing here? Go get her!" He said. I stormed out of the house and sprinted towards Astrid house. "Astrid! Astrid!" I screamed out. Astrid was sharpening her axe. She turned around, stopping what she was doing. I could see a little grin on her face. "Hiccup, what are doing?" She said.

Do you wanna stay with me for the rest of your life?" I said. "What do you mean? For the rest of my life?" She looked very lost at the time. When my dad said 'go get her', I understood perfectly. I made sure I took the ring my dad gave my mom on the way out just now and put it in my vest. "Astrid Hofferson," I said as I knelt down and took out the ring. "Will you marry me?" Her eyes lit up and she was blushing lightly. "Hiccup, of course I will but, did your father make the arrangement?" She asked. "Don't worry, he will. Wait, did you said yes?" I asked. She nodded and pulled me into a tight hug. I returned the embrace.

We pulled away and shared a kiss. Astrid Hofferson, the girl I love is now my fiance.

**There's probably gonna be like, a part 2 for this. Anyways, hope you liked it. Sorry if I suck now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I'm back with an update. Sorry if you think the whole marriage think is stupid and totally unnecessary and that I rushed it or something but I just felt like doing it. Oh, and did I mention, the teens in this story are 15.**

We pulled out of the embrace. "Why so sudden Hiccup? Why now? Why not wait until we're older?" She asked continuously. "I can't wait that long. I want us to be together forever." I said as I held her hand in mine. We walked together to the Mead Hall. We sat down next to each other at the usual table with the others. We were all eating in silence since they were all hungry at the time. I realized that Astrid hadn't put on the ring. "Astrid, why aren't you wearing the ring?" I whispered. "I wanna wait until tomorrow morning." She said. "But why?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Its just that, everything is happening so fast, I need my mind to catch up." She answered back.

"Hey, you think people are gonna show up tomorrow?" Snotlout said as he took a bite of his chicken. "Nah." Tuffnut cut in. "What makes you so sure?" Astrid asked. "I don't know." Tuffnut answered.

"Well, the majority of people on Berk still don't have dragons." Fishlegs stated. "Whatever. I just wanna see which dragon can cause the most amount of destruction!" Ruffnut said.

"Yeah! That will be awesome." Tuffnut stated as he and his sister slammed their heads (or helmets) together. We all continued eating and talking about the training new dragons. When we were done, everyone went back to their houses. Only a few vikings were still at the Mead Hall, including my dad and Gobber. They were both talking to each other and drinking mead. I couldn't help but notice that they were laughing and chuckling every few second. I wondered what they were talking about.

"Alright,(sigh) I think its time we head back. Its kinda late." I said. "Okay." She replied. When we stood up, my dad called my name. I turned to face him and he gestured me to come to him. I walked up to his table. When I got there, Gobber stood up and said, "I should get going. I'm sensing a father-son moment and I really don't wanna get involved with whatever you two are gonna talk about." He walked out of the hall and closed the huge doors behind him.

Astrid was sitting alone, waiting for me. "So what is it you want to talk about dad?" I asked. "Did you ask her?" He said. I had a feeling he was gonna ask that. "Yes, I did." I answered. "And did she say yes?" I could see the look on his face. He was eager to hear my answer. I've never seen him look so eager to know something since the time he thought I was doing well in dragon training.

"Yes." I said with a small smile on my face. He stood up and hugged me tightly. "HAHAHA! That's my boy!" He shouted as he started shaking me around. He finally put me down. I felt quite dizzy and it was hard to stay balanced after what just happened. "Congratulations son! You are a man now! You've finally done it! I'm proud of you. I'll go and make the arrangements." He said. "Now go on." He said as he pushed me.

I walked towards Astrid was staring at me with a confused look on her face. "what was that all about?" She asked. I turned back to take one last glance at my dad. He was smiling widely. I've never seen him so happy. I guess me, getting married is something he's been waiting for. "He's just, really happy you said yes." I told her.

She gave me a kiss and said, "I love you.""I love you too." It was my turn to give her a kiss. We opened the great doors of the hall and headed back to my house. We went to bed, with Astrid in my arms. My future wife. '_So this is how every night will be in the future. I love it. I love her.'_ I said mentally. 


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! So you guys probably think the last few updates sucks. That's okay because I agree! But I try my best to make it a good story. I hope you enjoy.**

I woke up quite early but not early enough that the sun hasn't rise. Astrid was still in my arms. I slowly lifted my arms and got up. I didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. I heard someone knocking on the front door so I went down to check who it was. I opened the door and saw Toothless with Stormfly and the hybrids behind them. I swear, the little guys look so much bigger then I remembered. Toothless was making that Lets-go-for-a-ride face. "Alright bud. Let me go wake Astrid up." I told him.

I went upstairs. Astrid was still asleep in the same position. I walked up to her slowly and woke her up. "Hiccup?" She said as she yawned. "Yes, I am." I answered. "Okay, if you're gonna keep saying that every morning when I say your name, we are not getting married." She stated. "Okay, okay. I was just kidding. Toothless and Stormfly wanna go for a ride. You up for it?" I asked. "I'm up for anything." She replied.

We exited the house and mounted our dragons. We took off and made a few rounds around the island. "Do the hybrids look bigger to you?" Astrid screamed. "Yeah. They're starting to grow." I answered.

"Yeah but dragons don't shed their skin until at least a month after they hatch." She stated.

"I guess hybrids grow quicker than regular dragons." I said. We flew to the academy to start training the dragons. The academy was swarming with vikings. "Okay, that's a lot of people." Astrid said aloud. We managed to get in the academy. "Where have you been?! The academy's under attack!" Snotlout said. "We went for a spin. So are all the hatch-lings here?" I asked.

"Yup! All 453 of them!" Fishlegs stated. "453!" I shouted. "Yup. 453 houses to rebuild!" Tuffnut said as he high-fived his sister and slammed their hlemets together. 453 dragons seemed unbelievable. I never knew there were so many people on Berk and only half of them were at the academy.

The rest of the day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Helping out those with no dragons was really satisfying, especially seeing the smiles on the faces of little kids. Even Ruff and Tuff enjoyed it. We managed to train around 82 dragons. Still a long way to go. when we were done, it was already evening. I realized this was the perfect time to 'hangout' with Astrid. We went to the cove with our dragons and played around all day.

The hybrids got a lot smarter and stronger. They all flew straight up into the sky and plunged down towards the lake in the cove and pulled up just in time. I was surprised no one picked them. They would make a perfect life companion.

The sky grew darker so we decided to head back as it was almost dinner. We sat at the usual with the teens. "Today was surprisingly fun. I've never felt like how I felt just now." Snotlout said. "Well you're snotlout. You've never made anyone smile before so of course you're surprised." Astrid said as everyone chuckled. I noticed that Astrid still haven't put the ring on. "Astrid, why don't you put on the ring?" I asked. "I forgot. I'll put it on tomorrow, okay?" She replied.

We all had a little chat when were done eating. After that, we all went back home. "Astrid, are you sleeping with me again or are you going back to your house?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure your dad have made the arrangements and my parents would surely understand so, your house. Besides, I...I've kinda gotten use to it." She stated. "Yeah, me too." I said. We went upstairs and the night ended like every other night.

**Okay, that's the best I could do. The next few chapters are gonna have a different thing going on so, yeah! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello once again! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. I'm blaming my friend who is innocent. :)**

In the morning, we woke up at the same time. We stared into each others eyes. "Good morning." I said with a smile on my face. "Good morning. We should get up. We have to get to the academy before everyone else." She said before getting up and tidying herself up. I got up slowly and went downstairs to cook up some food.

I took out a pan and cooked up some fish my dad caught yesterday.

**Astrid POV**

I was still braiding my hair when I smelled something delicious downstairs. I quickly finished up what I was doing and rushed downstairs. The smell was coming from the kitchen. When I went in the kitchen, Hiccup put a plate of cooked fish on the table. "Here's breakfast. Go on, its edible." Hiccup said sarcastically.

" _You _cooked this?" I said. "Well, yeah. It wasn't hard. I just put a pan on the grill and put the fish on the pan." He answered back with a grin. He sat down and said, "Cmon'. Eat up. We've got a long day ahead of us.""I'm not gonna eat this unless you eat it with me." I said.

"Fine." Hiccup said. We both ate the fish in less than 5 minutes. We walked outside to see Toothless and Stormfly with their 'children'. We flew to the academy. Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins were already. "so you guys ready for the second wave?" I asked. "_I_, am totally ready. I can't wait!" He said. He was definitely enthusiastic about helping people out. "To be honest, that is very unusual actually. I mean, you're never enthusiastic about helping people unless it involves hurting someone." Fishlegs stated.

Snotlout stared angrily at Fishlegs. He walked up slowly towards Fishlegs and held out his fist. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Fishlegs begged Snotlout not to beat him to death. Snotlout put down his fist and walked up to Hookfang.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. "Earthquake!" Fishlegs cried. "Awesome!" Tuffnut said. "Finally, something interesting happens on this island!" Ruffnut added in. "Um, do any of you hear hundreds of footsteps coming this way?" Snotlout asked. It was clear that Snotlout was panicking the most. "Close the gates!" Hiccup ordered Snotlout and Fishlegs to close the gates immediately.

Once the gates closed, the vikings who wanted to have dragons were finally in sight. They looked like an angry riot except without the torches or pitchforks. They were all right in front of the entrance of the academy. Hiccup tried his best to calm them down. They were all very impatient. "Please, one at a time. There's only six of us and hundreds of you!" Hiccup was ignored by the vikings outside the academy. The pressure was unbearable. There was just too many. Then, Snotlout shouted so loud, we all had to cover our ears.

Snotlout took a deep breath and said, "Go on Hiccup." He walked over to Hookfang and stood there silently. We were all staring at him. Never, have anyone heard a shout so powerful before.

**Alright, so I'm done for now but I will update again tomorrow. Thank you for reading. This is KAOSmaster, signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I told you I'll update! So, I hope you like it. And its back to Hiccup's POV.**

I can't believe what just happened. It was almost as powerful as a Thunderdrum's roar. Sure, it was not really necessary but it still helped nonetheless. "Thank you, Snotlout, for that. Now, I would like all of you to form a single line. The first 6 people will enter first and the next 6 people will enter next and so on." I said.

The vikings outside (whose minds were blown) followed my orders exactly. I told Snotlout and Fishlegs to re-open the doors. The first 6 people came in and we did whatever we did yesterday.

While I was training a gronkle with a man who looked like he was 30, I took a sideways glance at Astrid. I noticed that she had put on the ring. She was training a brownish-gold Nadder for a little girl. She was very gentle and patient. The Nadder wasn't really obedient. She was exactly like when she was little.

Snotlout was training a Monstrous Nightmare with a boy who looked like he was about 5 years younger than Snotlout. Snotlout was exxtremely kind to the boy. He was so different. Its like he's a whole new person. But I spoke too soon. Just when the young little Nightmare burst into flame (which threw him back), he was back to the old Snotlout. I knew it wouldn't last long.

We ended the day's session early in the evening. This time, we were able to train only 75 dragons. for some reason the dragons were very wild that day. I went back home to take a rest. I lied down on the bed, totally exhausted. Toothless stood next to my bed with a concerned look. "Its nothing bud. I'm just, really tired. That's all." Toothless walked back to his rock bed and rested as well.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Astrid POV**

I went flying with Stormfly. I needed to freshen up and this was the best way for me. I landed in the forest and just threw my axe at helpless trees. After making marks on several trees, Stormfly started flapping her wings. "Alright, we'll go see Toothless." I said before mounting Stormfly and flew to Hiccup's house.

**Third-person View**

Stormfly and Astrid landed right in front of the Haddock home. Stormfly squawked loudly and repeatedly. Toothless's ears intstantly perked up and woke up. He roared and jumped out the window to meet Stormfly. Toothless rushed towards Stormfly and pounced on her. They both tumbled down to the village and started chasing each other.

"Okay, that was somehow expected." Astrid said before walking inside Hiccup's house. Right after she closed the door, she heard something in the kitchen. She was being cautious. She was prepared for a possible attack. Then, she saw a very dark figure in the dark corners of the room. It walked out of the shadows, revealing itself and followed by some others. It made a soft roar.

It was then that Astrid realized that it was the hybrids. "Oh thank Thor." She said in relief. They all gathered in front of Astrid. "Wanna go see Hiccup?" She asked. They suddenly went into a pouncing position. "I'll take that as a yes...I guess." She walked up the stairs that leads to Hiccup's room, followed by the hybrids. Astrid walked in Hiccup's room and saw Hiccup asleep on his bed. Se sat on the bed with Sapphire sitting on her lap, getting herself comfortable. The others just sat on the bed, next to Astrid.

They enjoyed the sight of Hiccup sleeping for some reason while Toothless and Stormfly played all around the village, unaware of the enemy that is coming.

**So that's it! Thanks to all who favorite and follow and reviews are very much appreciated. I would really want to read your opinions on my story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello once again! I am back with an update. Hope you like what I've got for you guys and girls.**

**Third-person view**

The people on Berk just went on enjoying life, not knowing that a potential enemy is on the way. Alvin the Treacherous. Berk's number 1 enemy. Somehow the news of the hybrids made it all the way Outcast Island. Alvin has a whole armada of Outcast foot soldiers. Alvin stood on the deck of his huge ship, wis Savage standing right behind him. "What's the plan Alvin?" Savage asked. Alvin turned to face Savage and said, "Kill everything in sight. Make sure we get every one of the hybrids. Leave no one alive." Alvin walked into the captain's quarters and looked at a letter on his desk.

He was informed about the hybrids by an anonymous person.

The letter says, '_Hello Alvin. You may or may not know me but I know you. I must tell you this. It is very important that you know this. There are 5 hybrid dragons on Berk. It is half Night Fury and half Deadly Nadder. To finally conquer Berk, you must take the hybrids and train them to destroy Berk. Please do not disappoint me._

-_Anonymous  
_

* * *

Alvin kept wondering who could have sent him that letter. The only thing that made him know that person was an ally was that he/she also wanted to destroy Berk. He went outside to deck once again. He stared into the direction of Berk. "Victory will finally be ours." Alvin said to himself.

**Astrid POV**

Hiccup finally woke up (rhyme). "AH! Astrid! What are you doing here?! How long have you been here?" He asked, still frightened. "A while." I said. Hiccup finally calmed down. I stood up and sat on a chair, with the hybrids following me. "You look tired." I said. "That's because I am. I really need something to eat. I'm starving." He was really exaggerating but I understood perfectly. "I'll go make you some soup." Before he could say anything, I was already on the stairs.

I know I can't cook but my mom keeps telling me, '_Astrid, if you're ever gonna get married, you should learn how to cook. Every good wife should know how to cook.'_. I tried once but it failed horribly. I know I couldn't cook but I kept telling myself to do it for Hiccup. But I was always worried he would die eating whatever I make.

**Hiccup POV**

I was really worried. Astrid was attempting to cook. I remembered what happened to her cousin when he visited Berk. He was unconscious for a month. I really don't want that happening to me too but, I should give Astrid a chance. Who knows, maybe her cooking skills have improved. It was a big risk but i was willing to take it. For her sake.

I walked down the stairs slowly. I was extremely surprised to smell something delicious. By the time I got down, I saw a bowl of soup on the table. I was worried yet confident. "There you go. Eat up. You said you needed something to eat so there it is." She said with a smile. Somehow, that smile looked very fake.

I sat down and took the spoon. Astrid sat down next to me. I was sweating. I remembered the yak nog Astrid made doring Snoggletog. It was the worst thing I have ever tasted. Now, she has made me a bowl of soup which was right in front of me. My mind was debating whether or not I should eat it. "C'mon Hiccup, you said you starving but you're not eating the soup. Is it because _I _made it?" She asked.

"NO! Of course not!" I really didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Then eat it." She said with a stern voice.

I knew I was going to have to eat eventually so without wasting anymore time, I took the spoon, dipped it into the bowl, took it out and put it in my mouth (With my eyes closed). I opened my eyes, with a surprised look on my face. After tasting her amazing soup, I quickly took the whole bowl and ate all the soup. I put the bowl down and wiped my mouth with me sleeve.

"Sorry if I was too, 'Snotlout'. Its just that your soup was so good." She blushed and giggled at the same time. I smiled in response and gave her kiss on the cheek. She grabbed the bowl to clean it up. It was then, that Toothless cam crashing in from the front door. Havocfire came and shot a plasma blast with Nightspike shooting out spikes right behind her. I was in blur as to what was going on.

**So this was the update. Now, I just wanna say that I suck and endings for each chapter. I just wanted to say that to ya'll. And I would really like you to at least review this at least once cause I wanna know your opinion on my story. Thanks for reading and keep on reading. Not only mine but others also.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I AM BACK! Sorry if I haven't been updating at the same pace I usually do. I was too caught up with Skyrim. Anyways, here you are. Oh, and I want your opinion on something. I wanna start a one-shot thing but should I publish the one that I said I wanna rewrite or not?**

Stormfly appeared behind them and roared loudly. She was too big to enter. Stormless rushed in and breathed fire, followed by Sapphire and Shadowfly. Toothless was hiding behind Astrid for protection from Stormfly and the others. The hybrids started to move slowly towards Toothless. I stood up and said, "Okay, stop it! All of you or I swear by the hammer of Thor I will drop off each of you on Dragon Island and leave you there." I shouted out.

Amazingly, they all stopped. I can't believe I stopped something. I took a moment to bask in my glory (To me its a big deal). Stormlfy moved away from the door and flew away. "Stormfly, where are you going?" Astrid said before chasing after her.

I sat back down and let out a sigh. Toothless walked towards me and crooned. "Okay, I see no point to question you guys cause even if _you _understand, I won't. Just, make sure this doesn't happen again. Now, to look for Astrid." I said before going outside and mounted on Toothless.

We searched the entire Island and still couldn't find her or Stormfly. "Oh man, where could they be." I was very worried at the moment. It was almost night time and I still haven't found her. But I spoke too soon because right after that, I found them at Thor's beach.

Stormfly was hunting for fish while Astrid just sat down on the beach and stared off into the sunset that was slowly fading. I landed several feet away from her and dismounted Toothless who was then swarmed by the hybrids.

"What are you doing here? Its gonna get dark soon." I said as I sat down next to her. "When are we gonna tell the others?" She asked before facing. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"We've been engaged for quite a while now and the only ones that knows about it is your dad and my parents. And when they find out, how will they be; how will they react?" She rested her head on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Lets just wait a little longer." I said.

"Now I think its time we head back." We mounted our dragons and flew back to the village. We entered the Mead Hall, took our food and sat down with the others. As we were eating, I saw Tuffnut looking curiously at Astrid. I saw him whisper something in Ruffnut's ear. Ruff faced Astrid and her eyes widened.

"Whoa! Astrid, where'd you get that ring?" She asked. "Does it have some sort of magical powers that can destroy stuff?!" Tuffnut cut in. "I gave it to her." I answered the twins. "Wait, that looks like a wedding ring." Fishlegs stated. "Wait, you two are engaged? Astrid, you're cheating on me?! And Hiccup, I'm your cousin you should've told me earlier!" Snotlout blurted out.

"Wait, you guys are getting married?" Tuffnut asked. "Are you blowing stuff up during the wedding?!" Ruffnut cut in. "Congratulations guys!" Fishlegs said. They were all talking at once, my head was spinning. "Alright! We're getting married! Is it really such a big deal to you guys! Well, to others maybe but Snotlout, when will you ever realize that Astrid doesn't like you? And you two. When will you understand that I don't like blowing stuff up! And Fishlegs! Thanks." I shouted. I didn't realize that I was shouting.

Every viking in the hall were staring at me. An awkward moment of silence took place. But the silence was broken by the cheers of the every viking that was there. "Congratulations Hiccup!""I hope you two have a happy life!" They all seemed to be happy to hear the news. I could see my dad smiling in the distance. It was an amazing yet shocking night that I know I won't forget.


End file.
